Pause The Moment
by CHUL no ICHI
Summary: AU. For #4LOVESHOTS #Elysian #Shinachiku #2


Bunyi-bunyi aneh yang berasal dari sebuah kamar mandi kini sudah berhenti. Digantikan dengan kucuran air keran yang mengalir kencang membuat suaranya terdengar nyaring. Berselang waktu, suara pintu kamar mandi tersebut terdengar tidak lama setelah keran air mati, tanda bahwa orang di dalamnya akan keluar.

"Biar kutebak …pasti tidak ada yang keluar, 'kan?" Suara seorang pria memecah ketenangan. Posisinya bersandar pas disamping kamar mandi. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menguap. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia masih mengantuk.

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan pria itu. "Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin," katanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan handuk kecil.

Pria itu kembali menguap dengan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk.

"Baka." Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah pria yang tidak lain adalah suaminya.

"Ini karena aku khawatir padamu, Sakura-chan **…** **.** Andaikan orang lain mana sudi aku."

Suara aneh kembali terdengar di pendengaran lelaki itu. Tapi, suara ini bebeda dengan yang ada di kamar mandi tadi. Matanya yang tadinya terpejam, kini membulat sempurna.

Oops.

Dia melakukan kesalahan besar **.** Setengah mati ia telan ludahnya.

Bagaimana tidak, kini sang lawan bicara yang menjabat sebagai istri itu sesenggukan. Sebenarnya bukan lagi sesenggukan, tapi menangis. Air matanya sudah mengalir sampai di pipinya. Wajahnya memerah.

Pria yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menepuk jidat. Tidak hentinya ia merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali keceplosan. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau isterinya ini lagi hamil muda dan bagaimana pula ia bisa lupa kalau orang yang hamil itu sangat sensitif.

"Jadi kamu tidak peduli kalau seandainya aku ini orang lain?" Naruto _Sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk pasangan Uzumaki tersebut.

AU. For **#4LOVESHOTS** **#** **Elysian** **#** **Shinachiku** **#2**

 **Fidyagami (Chapter 1), CHUL no ICHI (Chapter 2), Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka (Chapter 3), LastMelodya (Chapter 4).**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO, AKU HANYA PINJAM.**_

 _ **WARNING : JUST FOR FUN**_

 **(Shinachiku)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **Atensi kami teralihkan ketika melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan hanya kami, tapi semuanya. semuanya rela untuk berhenti sejenak atas kehadiranmu."**_

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Keluarga kecil yang tadi reader baca di awal cerita, sekarang berada di mini market yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemen mereka. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang membawa keranjang belanjaan. Sedangkan, Sakura sibuk menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari barang belanjaan yang ia inginkan. Raut muka Naruto tertekuk, moodnya kurang bagus. Dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Bisa-bisanya ia keceplosan. Ia masih merutuki kesalahannya. Sungguh Naruto menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Naruto butuh waktu dua jam untuk menenangkan istrinya. Dan menurutnya sangat menguras tenaga. Dua bulan sudah Sakura mengandung, namun kadang-kadang ia tidak sadar dengan tingkahnya yang mampu membuat mood isterinya berubah secepat kilat. Satu kesimpulan yang ia bisa tarik. Perempuan hamil itu menyeramkan.

Naruto kaget ketika tangannya ditarik sang istri. Mereka berdua berhenti di stand sayur dan buah.

"Kau harus makan makanan sehat! Jangan yang instan terus."

"Aku tidak suka sayur, Sakura-chan!"

"Aku tahu, Baka."

"Tapi…"

"Buang semua ramen instan yang ada di kulkas.Sebagai gantinya,akan kumasakkan ramen sehat yang tidak kalah enak."

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto dengan perkataan Sakura barusan. Apa? Masak? Bukannya Sakura tidak pandai dalam hal itu?

"Eh…"

"Aku tahu kau mau bilang apa." Mata Sakura tetap fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Tangannya cekatan memilah sayur dan buah yang ingin ia bawa pulang.

"Bulan lalu Kaa-San mengajariku memasak…walau aku hanya bisa bikin Miso sama ramen,sih."

Naruto ingat, bulan lalu kedua orang tuanya datang bertamu ke apartemen mereka. Ibunya marah-marah setelah melihat isi lemari pendingin yang di dalamnya banyak ramen instan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kalau Sakura belajar masak dengan ibunya. Mungkin pada waktu itu ia sibuk mengurusi tender bangunan pemerintah.

"Ayo kita pulang…. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi ramen buatanku, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat raut wajah Naruto. Ia berhasil membuat suaminya tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Di depannya kini telahia suguhkan ramen buatannya sendiri untuk pria pirang yang ia kasihi.

"I-ini bukan mimpi, 'kan, Sakura-chan." Sakura sukses tertawa.

"Apa aku harus memukulmu?"

"Tidak."

"Tunggu apa lagi."

Naruto cepat mengambil sumpit, dan tanpa buang waktu mencomot ramen buatan istrinya. Seketika mata safir birunya berbinar. Ekspresinya menandakan kebahagiaan.

"Wow…ini enak."

"Suap."

"Hah?"

Belum selesai satu keterkejutannya, Naruto kini tak bisa berkutik. Ada apa ini? Sakura minta disuap? Ramen? Bukannya sakura tidak suka?

"Suap!"

"Tapi kamu, 'kan tidak suka ramen, Sakura-chan."

"Pokoknya suap."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. Begitu banyak perubahan yang ia dapat dari sang pemilik mahkota merah muda di depannya. Mulai dari bangun pagi tadi sampai detik ini, Istrinya itu tidak henti-henti mengintimidasinya. Satu tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau masak, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkejut saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Untung saja ia mengenal siapa yang berani melingkarkan tangannya ke perutnya yang kelihatan membesar. Kalau tidak, ia tidak segan-segan menikamnya dengan pisau yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau mengagetkanku tahu."

"Gomen, gomen…habisnya kau serius sekali."

Kali ini Sakura hanya diam dan memilih fokus ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oi oi, kenapa kau memotong banyak sekali shinachikunya?" Naruto tampak bingung dengan ulah Sakura yang memotong banyak Shinaciku. "Bukannya sedikit saja? Hanya untuk ramen, 'kan?"

"Ini, 'kan makanan menyehatkan, jadi tidak ada masalah kalau banyak."

"Tapi tidak sebanyak ini juga, 'kan? Aku tidak bisa memakannya sendirian."

"Siapa bilang untukmu semua, aku juga mau."

"Hah? Kau mau makan ini?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Shinachiku yang sudah dipotong-potong isterinya itu.

"Iya … . Memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto langsung menggeleng. Bisa panjang urusan kalau banyak bicara. Takut keceplosan lagi. Yang ia tahu, Sakura tidak suka ramen karena faktor shinaciku. Katanya rasanya aneh.

Naruto menghujamkan ciuman tepat di pipi mulus istrinya. Perlahan ia melangkah menjauh dan duduk di meja makan sambil terus memperhatikan istrinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik dengan menampilkan senyuman termanisnya. Naruto meneguk ludah. Ia tahu apa yang kan terjadi setelah senyuman maut wanitanya itu.

"Aku mau jus stroberi yang di kedai Akimichi, Naruto."

Sudah Naruto duga.

"Bukannya kau harus ke rumah sakit?" Naruto berkilah mencoba menghindari permintaan aneh dari pasangan.

"Antarkan akuke rumah sakit, gampang, 'kan? Bukankah tendermu selesai kemarin? Jadi ini hari kau liburkan?"

Naruto tak bisa berkutik. Ia paling tidak bisa menutup-nutupi apapun di depan wanita beriris emerald itu. Lagipula, ia juga tidak mau membuat suasana hati Sakura berubah. Ia mengangguk.Mengiyakan mungkin adalah jalan terbaik.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan."

Sakura otomatis senang mendengarnya. Siapapun itu, apabila permintaannya dikabulkan pasti akan senang. Belum ada dalam sejarah seseorang yang keinginannya terkabul malah sedih. Itu pasti tidak masuk akal.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau besok kutemani kau untuk mengecek kandunganmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Serius?"

"Aku serius Sakura-chan."

"Kau tidak malu?"

" Aku ingin tahu keadaan anak dan istriku, untuk apa malu?"

Samar-samar rona merah muncul di wajah jelita Sakura. Suaminya itu begitu mudah membuatnya salah tingkah sekarang. Mungkin ini pengaruh kehamilannya. Jadi beberapa sifatnya berubah. Itu yang pernah ia baca. Ia menatap suaminya yang fokus pada layar televisi. Entah kenapa kali ini ia melihat Naruto ada yang berbeda. Terlihat lebih keren.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Sakura-chan?"

Bagus. Kali ini rona wajah Sakura lebih parah dari yang tadi. Suaminya ini sudah mempermainkannya. Naruto melirik kesamping melalui ekor matanya. Kini ia mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ekspresi salah tingkah wanita di sampingnya itu begitu lucu. Kalau ingin ia selamat, ia harus tahan. Kalau tidak, Naruto tahu sendiri akibatya.

"Kau terlihat semakin keren."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. Keningnya berkerut. Seumur-umur, Sakura tidak pernah memujinya dalam hal beginian. Ia tahu istrinya memiliki sifat menjaga citra yang akut. Apa lagi untuk suaminya. Atau mungkin Naruto hanya salah dengar. Perhatian Naruto kini berbelok ke arah Sakura.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Kau keren…"

"Yang benar…?"

"Kau keren kalau kau mau pergi membelikanku Shinaciku. Stok di kulkas habis, aku mau makan ramen."

Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh dari dudukya secara tidak elit. Ternyata isterinya ini memujinya karena ingin sesuatu. Seharusnya ia curiga dari awal. Ia kalah 1-0 sekarang.

"Tapi inikan sudah jam sebelas malam, Sakura-chan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Bukan aku yang minta, sayang."

Sakura membelai perutnya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum 'membunuhnya'. Naruto sudah paham. Wanita hamil kalau ngidam memang tidak kenal waktu. Naruto menghela napas berat.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Keesokan hari, Naruto menemani isterinya ke dokter spesialis kandungan. Ia sangat antusias. Walaupun tempat kerjanya di rumah, dia belum pernah menemani sang tercinta mengecek keadaan malaikat kecilnya yang masih berada di kandungan. Selain alasan kesibukan, alasan lain yang membuatnya abstain selama ini adalah isterinya yang selalu menolak ditemani karena tempat pengecekan kandungannya berada di satu tempat di mana Sakura bekerja. Dengan dalih tidak ingin membuat suaminya repot.

Hanya untuk kegiatan ini Sakura tidak mau merepotkannya. Tapi kalau yang lain, tidak usah dijelaskan. Karena pasti penulis tidak sanggup mengetik untuk menjelaskan bagaimana repotnya Naruto selama kehamilan Sakura. Pasangan suami istri itu kini duduk sambil menunggu nomor antrian mereka disebutkan. Dapat Naruto lihat di sekelilingnya banyak wanita hamil yang juga ingin mengececek kandungannya. Tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang ditemani sang pasangan hidupnya masing-masing.

Naruto menatap istrinya yang kini sibuk membaca majalah.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di sini, Sakura-chan."

Kegiatan baca-membaca Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh ke pria bermata biru safir di sampingnya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu, Baka." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir. Selama kehamilan, istrinya itu tidak pernah tersenyum. Berubah menjadi feminim. Tapi kata sayang 'Baka' Sakura ke Naruto tetap. Dan juga sangat sensitif.

Sampai pada waktunya Sakura untuk mengecek kandungan karena baru saja nomor antrian yang dipegang Naruto disebutkan.

Perlahan-lahan pintu itu bergeser sampai semua isi di dalamnya bisa terlihat. Pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan dokter spesialis kandunganpun terbuka. Mata safir Naruto bertemu dengan mata safir di depannya. Naruto terkejut, matanya membulat.

"K-kau, A-Aniki..?"

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau mau menemani istrimu, Otouto." Ucap dokter spesialis itu.

Matanya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk berpindah posisi ke tempat pemeriksaan. Naruto menahan tangan Sakura, menyuruhnya diam di tempat. Kedua alisnya menukik, menunjukkan bahwa dia marah dan tidak suka.

Sedangkan sang lawan bicara hanya bisa tertawa. Rambut pirang panjangnya dikuncir. Poninya yang panjang menutupi satu matanya, terlihat keren cocok dengan kontur mukanya.

"Kau sepertinya ingin memakanku hidup-hidup."

"Tch… kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Ini tempat kerjaku."

"Jangan bercanda, mana ada laki-laki yang rela menjadi dokter kandungan."

"Buktinya aku. Asal kau tahu saja, menjadi dokter spesialis kandungan itu menyenangkan." Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menyapu kedua sisi bibirnya. Dia tersenyum licik.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Sakura ke belakangnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Dedarai-Nii cukup. Berhenti menggoda Naruto, aku tidak mau tempat ini menjadi medan perang."

Sedang sang Dokter hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Beginilah kalau kau terlalu menjaga jarak denganku, Otouto. Pekerjaanku saja kau tidak tahu."

"Bukan aku yang menjaga jarak, tapi kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah kedokteranmu."

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Naruto pada tangannya dan melangkah menuju tempat pemeriksaan. Disusul dengan Deidara yang sudah memasang stetoskop pada telinganya. Dia mempersiapkan segala peralatan yang dapat membantunya seperti biasa. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada dalam posisi siap untuk diperiksa.

Senyuman kasat mata terbentuk dari mulut Deidara. Dia menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya. Satu kedipan mata dia mainkan sebagai tanda. Sakura tahu maksudnya, ia menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum mengiyakan.

'Dasar.' batin Sakura.

Deidara mulai mengecek tekanan darah pasiennya. Semuanya normal. Akan Tetapi.

"Apa dokter Sakura bekerja berat di rumah?"

"Kalau mengangkat yang berat-berat tidak dok, selebihnya pekerjaan rumah saya yang kerjakan."

"Ckck.. tragis sekali ya. Padahal suami anda _standby_ terus di rumah. Seharusnya disaat anda hamil begini Sang suami juga harus mengerti dengan situasi anda. Betul-betul tidak peka. Hasilnya tekanan darah anda tidak normal."

Naruto tertohok dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. 'Sialan kau Aniki.'

Deidara melanjutkan kerjanya. Dia memeriksa kedua bola mata emerald Sakura.

"Anda terlihat pucat dokter Sakura. Apa anda sering begadang?"

"Akhir-akhir ini sering dok."

"Parah. Suami anda tidak sabaran ya. Anda hamil dan masih harus melayani suami anda yang tidak peka itu? seharusnya anda memberi pelajaran padanya. Nafsunya tinggi."

Otomatis muka Sakura dan Naruto merah padam.

"Apa ada yang aneh pada kandunganmu sebulan terakhir?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering buang air kecil, dok."

"Itu wajar. Yang tidak wajar kalau suami anda masuk ke wc juga saking tinggi nafsunya."

Sakura. Hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Kakak iparnya ini kalau soal menggoda adiknya pasti nomor satu. Mata emeraldnya berpaling ke arah Naruto. Ia melihat muka Naruto juga memerah, tapi tangannya mengepal kuat. Emosi Naruto naik. Sakura dengan cepat memberi tanda ke Deidara untuk berhenti mempermainkan adiknya. Bisa jadi masalah besar kalau tempat ini jadi medan pertempuran.

"Apa ada lagi, adik ipar?" Deidara tidak memperdulikan tanda yang diberikan Sakura. Dia masih ingin bermain-bermain dengan adik tercintanya. Mungkin bisa dibilang pelepas rindu.

"Mual,'kan sudah menjadi hal biasa saat hamil. Hm … kurasa tidak ada lagi, dok"

"Coba kau duduk sila selama lima menit."

Sakura menurut dengan apa yang dititahkan kakak iparnya itu. Dia bangkit dari posisinya dan mencoba duduk di atas ranjang. Perutnya yang sudah agak membesar membusung.

Deidara tersenyum puas. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Naruto. Senyumnya semakin berkembang ketika melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tidak suka. Lidahnya kembali terjulur dan mengelap kedua sisi bibirnya.

"Ini sudah memasuki bulan ke empat ya, dokter Sakura?"

"Iya, dok."

"Kau ingin melihat anakmu kan, Otouto?" Deidara berbisik di telinga Naruto. "Akan kuperlihatkan betapa menyenangkannya menjadi dokter kandungan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto membatu di tempat. Pikiran aneh terus bermunculan di kepalanya. Dia menggeleng kuat. Tidak ingin menerima semua prasangka buruk yang mengganggunya. Matanya bergerak mengincar objek Deidara. Mengawasi pergerakan yang terus dilakukan kakaknya.

Sang kakak mengetahui kalau dia semakin diawasi. Inilah yang dia inginkan.

Deidara kini sudah berada di tempat Sakura. Tangannya yang tidak memegang apa-apa terulur menyentuh perut Sakura. Stetoskop yang sedari tadi terpasang di teliganya tidak terpakai.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tidak terima. Ia cemburu. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi. Dia masih ingin melihat sejauh mana kelancangan kakaknya.

'Kau belum terpancing rupanya,' Deidara membatin.

"Coba kau sujud ,dokter Sakura."

Sakura melakukannya.

Deidara menyeringai. Tangannya lagi-lagi bermain, kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pinggang Sakura.

"Perutmu semakin membasar, bagus."

Tangannya beralih. Membelai bokong Sakura.

Cukup sudah. Naruto tidak bisa lagi kompromi. Ini sudah kelewatan.

"ANIKI!"

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Naruto tak henti-hentinya memainkan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Mata safir itu fokus padaselembar kertas di depannya. Sebuah sketsa terukir di sana. Dia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Hampir tiga jam dia mengerjakannya, dan sekarang dia betul-betul puas. Sebenarnya sebelum ini ada berberapa yang telah jadi. Namun hasilnya membuat keningnya mengerut, alhasil ujung-ujungnya berakahir di tong sampah yang terletak di bawah meja. Liat saja tong itu. isinya hampir penuh, padahal tadi kosong.

Akhir-akhir ini kesibukannya hanya mengantar jemput Sakura ke tempat kerjanya. Sejak sebulan yang lalu ia memutuskan cuti untuk seementara dari kerjanya. Padahal permintaan sketsa gambar bangunan darinya tidak berhenti berdatangan. Ya mau di apalagi tekadnya sudah bulat.

Ia juga sudah membicarakan masalah ini pada Sakura. Awalnya Sakura menolak karena Naruto hanya bekerja di rumah dan selama perhatian suaminya terhadapnya tidak berkurang dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi, Naruto sukses meyakinkan dara merah mudanya dan akhirnya menyetujuinya. Ia juga sempat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sakura yang hamil sambil tetap bekerja. Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan akan mengambil cuti pada saat umur kandungannya tujuh bulan.

Otaknya kini menerawang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya dua bulan lalu. Saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya melihat isi yang ada di dalam perut Sakura. Malaikat kecilnya, buah hatinya, anaknya. Ia sungguh terharu kala itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung saking bahagianya dia mengeluarkan air mata. Dia merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba. Waktu yang sangat bersejarah baginya dan istrinya.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan bola mata berwarna emerald yang indah. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sang pemilik bangun dari singgasana tidurnya. Ia berpaling ke samping dan mendapati suami tercintanya tertidur dengan pulas. Ia menarik senyum. Perlahan- lahan ia beranjak dari ranjang itu menuju ke pintu kamar. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengikat rambut sewarna bunga sakura yang sudah menjuntai panjang. Ia menarik pelan-pelan pintu kamarnya. Meminimalisir suara sekecil apapun.

Kakinya terus berjalan. Tangannya yang bebas kini berada di perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Mengelusnya, lembut.

"Lapar.. semoga masih ada," ia bergumam sendiri.

Langkahnya berhenti tanda sekarang Sakura telah berada pada tujuan. Kini ia berada di depan sebuah lemari pendingin dan tanpa tunggu waktu langsung membukanya. Matanya terus menjelajahi isi kulkas itu. ia mencari semua bahan yang ingin dia olah. Senyumnya merekah indah ketika matanya terfokus pada sesuatu bahan yang sedari tadi cari. Salah satu bahan untuk membuat ramen. Itulah Shinaciku.

"Ada."

Namun tanpa Sakura sadari manik safir telah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di sofa keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Matanya tak berkedip melihat gambar-gambar yang muncul di benda kotak tipi situ. Hingga hidungnya mencium bau sedap yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati istri tercintanya duduk di sampingnya dengan memegang semangkuk ramen penuh. Ia menenggak ludah kala safirnya beradu dengan mie yang diseruput mulut sakura.

"AAA.." Naruto membuka mulut. Minta disuapi.

Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa. Dia mengulurkan sumpitnya yang terisi mi ke mulut sang suami, dengan sekali embat dan tandas.

"Apa kau melihat kunci kamar itu, Naruto?"

Sakura menunjuk sebuah kamar tertutup yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar mereka. keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, Sakura-chan! Memangnya kenapa?"

Mata Sakura memicing pada Naruto. Menelisik curiga. "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatukan?"

"S-serius, Sakura-Chan. Sumpah," kata Naruto terbata-bata. Dia menamplkan jarinya berbenti angka lima romawi.

"Mmm.." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak percaya.

"Suap lagi, Sakura-chan."

"Tidak mau."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Betul-betul istrinya ini.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Kenapa pakai tutup mata segala, Baka?"

"Sudah menurut saja, Sakura-chan"

Naruto tidak hentinya menyungngingkan senyuman. Kali ini ia membawa Sakura berjalan mendekat ke sebuah kamar yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka. Dengan membuka kuncinya, mereka berhasil masuk kedalamnya.

"Siap ya, Sakura-chan."

Pria berambut pirang itu membuka ikatan tali yang melilit di kepala nyonya Uzumaki itu, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang beberapa menit lalu terhalang oleh benda panjang yang melilit itu.

Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka. Awalnya penglihatannya rabun, namun dengan beberapa kli mengerjap semuanya jadi jelas. Mulut Sakura menganga, matanya melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Di depannya sekarang terhampar pemandangan indah. Cuma satu kalimat itu yang mampu memaknai kebungkaman Sakura.

Kamar yang dia anggap kosong itu kini menjelma menjadi kamar anak-anak yang lucu. Di sebelah utara dan selatan warna temboknya senada dengan rambut Sakura dengan corak awan putih sebagai pemanisnya. Sebelah barat dan timur berwarna kuning cerah senada dengan rambut Naruto dengan corak yang sama. Di dekat jendela terdapat keranjang bayi berwarna putih gading.

Tidak jauh dari sana sebuah lemari plastik berdiri kokoh dengan jejeran mainan anak laki-laki di atasnya. Sebuah matras berwarna biru dan hijau berbentuk puzzle bongkar pasang menutupi setengah lantai kamar itu. Indah.

"Sebenarnya ini belum selesai, tapi kau memaksa untuk melihat jadi apa boleh buat."

Sakura langsung menerjang suaminya, memeluknya. Air matanya tidak hentinya mengalir. Ini bukan air mata kesedihhan, melainkan air mata bahagia. ia betul-betul terkejut dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Suaminya. Mendekorasi sendirian kamar yang akan ditempati anaknya kelak. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan.

"Arigatou, Baka."

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Kau sudah siap, adik ipar?"

"Aku sudah siap, Deidara-Nii."

Disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di ruangan perawatan rumah sakit.

"Sungguh disayangkan, kehamilan pertamamu harus berakhir di meja operasi. Anak kalian pertumbuhannya luar biasa sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak ke posisi yang seharusnya. Beratnya kira-kira lebih dari tiga setengah kilo."

Naruto hanya diam, tangannya terus memegang tangan isterinya. memberinya rasa nyaman.

"Satu jam lagi."

Setelah perkataannya selesai, Deidara angkat kaki dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tegang, Sakura-chan?"

Tangan Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Sebentar lagi waktu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang.

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Selamatkan mereka, Aniki."

Senyum Deidara mengembang.

"Itu sudah pasti, Baka Otouto."

 **.**

 **~D~**

 **.**

Mondar-mandir.

Itulah yang Naruto lakukan selama hampir tiga jam. Tidak sedikit pun ia bisa mendudukkan diri walau hanya beberapa detik. Raut wajahnya tak tenang, kekhawatiran dan kecemasan tergambar dengan jelas pada wajah tampannya. Ruang operasi di depannya belum juga terbuka. Lampu merah di atas pintu tanda operasi masih berjalan itu masih menyala.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Uzumaki Sakura tengah mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Demi malaikat kecil mereka.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan lampu merah di atas pintu padam. Kedua safir Naruto membelalak, jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan menyadari operasi telah selesai. Berbagai macam spekulasi bermunculan di kepala Naruto, membuatnya semakin tidak tenang memikirkan apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada istri dan malaikat kecilnya.

Naruto tidak akan pernah memaafkan Deidara kalau istri dan malaikat kecilnya tidak selamat.

 **KLEK!**

Satu pintu terbuka, membuat Naruto langsung menyerbu ke sana. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika Deidara muncul dari dalam ruangan masih dengan pakaian serba hijau.

Safir biru Naruto menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam. "Sakura- _chan_ dan anakku bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan napas memburu.

Melihat adiknya seperti itu, Deidara menyeringai. Ia diam sebentar sambil melepas sebelah sarung tangannya.

" _Aniki._ "

"Hei, setidaknya kaubiarkan aku untuk melepas sarung tangan ini lebih dulu, Naruto."

Lelaki pirang jabrik itu menggeram. "ANIKI!"

Deidara terkekeh. "Mereka baik-baik saja, Naruto. Kurasa sifat panikmu sudah bisa dikurangi."

"Kau belum pernah menikah apalagi punya anak, mana bisa tahu perasaanku sekarang." Naruto mencibir, mengabaikan Deidara yang diam-diam merasa tertohok.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah lalu berdeham sekilas. "Well, yeah…. Jadi, Naruto, kau sudah bisa melihat bayimu itu di dalam sebelum kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat," ucap Deidara cepat. Ia menyingkir dari depan pintu, memberi jalan untuk Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Tanpa mengiyakan, Naruto menyerbu masuk ke ruangan. Ia nyaris tidak memperdulikan keberadaan orang lain selain Sakura hingga ia menabrak salah satu perawat di dalam. Atensi safir Naruto hanya tertuju pada satu tempat tidur yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan. Tempat di mana istri dan buah hatinya berada.

Memeluk buah hatinya di atas dada, Sakura menoleh ke kanan ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu. _Emerald_ hijaunya bersirobok langsung dengan safir biru Naruto, membuatnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang paling Naruto sukai. Tak ada kelelahan pada raut wajah wanita itu. Persalinan melalui operasi ini memang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali.

Safir biru Naruto berkaca-kaca. "Sakura- _chan_ _…_."

"Ia telah lahir…" Air mata haru mengalir dari kedua sudut emerald Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk pasti lalu memeluk Sakura, membiarkan pelupuk matanya tergenang. "Ya, Sakura- _chan_ , aku tahu. _Arigatou_ …!"

Keduanya Saling menatap. Mereka kemudian tersenyum. Sepertinya pemikiran mereka sama.

"Sakura-Chan, bagaimana kalau namanya…" Perkataan Naruto terpotong.

"Aku tahu."

Keduanya berkata bersamaan, "Shinachiku."

 **FIN.**

Author Note: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. _Arigtou!_


End file.
